Suzu
Suzu is the main female protagonist of the story. She is the first person that Ikuto meets on the island and possibly the closest one to him. She currently lives with Ikuto inside her home. Appearance She has long brown hair that reaches to her lower thighs, which is usually tied with a ribbon at the back of her head. Her eyes are dark blue. With a nice and slender build, she is one of the most well-endowed girls among the main cast and most of the young girls on the island. She is the same height as Ikuto at 151cm (~4ft 11.5in). Her attire is a blue yukata-style shirt with white edges and tied with a white obi-like cloth which is also tied into a ribbon, along with a white, short pleated skirt. She wears white thigh-high socks and brown short-boots. Early Appearances Early in the manga series, Suzu often had her hair tied up in one way or another when doing some form of work. Most often, it was two braids. Personality Suzu is an honest girl and can be very spontaneous when excited. Innocent and gullible, she is not as bright on the usual occasion, finding herself caught in traps or bribed easily with sweets. If it is "Mame Daifuku" treats, especially the special ones made by Ayane's and Machi's mother, Chizuru, she is destined to eat it with her "squishy face". Suzu takes upon an "older sister" type of role to many of the villagers, helping with work and being the one ready for most situations. While she may seem to be the strongest girl at heart though, she has a weak spot when left alone, feeling the loneliness she had to face when her mother (Suzuran) disappeared three years ago. As of now, living with Tonkatsu, and later Ikuto, has brightened up her life. What makes Suzu one of the more "childish" characters among the main cast is her stubbornness and ignorance to the more mature subjects. Being unable to even do basic arithmetic without counting with her fingers, she has an extreme dislike for education, running away from it whenever she can. While as of recent, she is attempting to learn math and other basic subjects, it doesn't change the fact that she'll throw a fit from time to time about the difficulty in learning them. As a result to her child-like innocence, Suzu has a lack of understanding when it comes to more mature subjects, such as romance. While she has developed feelings for Ikuto through the progression of the series, at first she has trouble realizing these feelings due to her inexperience with romantic relationships. Even later, she does not sincerely believe that she is in love, or rather, she doesn't know what it feels like to be in love. This doesn't stop her tendency to become jealous when other girls approach Ikuto. While she has attempted to get a kiss from Ikuto, it is not clear if she's doing this just because other girls are trying to do it or because of her own true feelings. Suzu doesn't actually understand the barrier between the male and female, always finding herself unashamed about showing her body to Ikuto. This is why she doesn't understand why Ikuto gets so many nosebleeds. While she wants Ikuto to stay on the island, at one time, she was torn between the wish and an empathetic desire that Ikuto could get off the island so he could go back to where his actual family lives. With the fact that he will remain present on the island as of recent, she is joyful about his choice to stay. Abilities Physical Suzu is one of the strongest human girls on the island, only to be outmatched by exceptionally strong characters such as Rin and her mother, Risa. Combined with her athletic body and her skills in Jujitsu taught by the Nekomata Lord of the South, Shima-Tora, Suzu may be one of the best fighters on island, only to be outclassed by a few of the island's older residents and Machi. Although her own mother was the strongest on the island, she taught Suzu very little if anything. Even so, it seems to be that her mother's physical prowess has been passed on. Mental Although Suzu lacks the intellect displayed by other characters throughout the series, unable to do things such as basic mathematics or read certain everyday kanji characters, she seems to have certain points of great perception and strategy. She is the best Shogi player on the island, along with other similar strategy games due to playing such games a lot on rainy days with her mother. During one case of Beniyasha, she was able to deduce the hiding place of all the girls who were caught, although this was because the clue itself was a simple pun (which other detective-freaks like Ikuto overlooked). While she used to follow the other girls around when it came to Ikuto, she has, as of recent, thought for herself and used a shorter path to get to Ikuto quicker (which surprised others). Other While not considerably intelligent yet exceptionally adept at physical work, Suzu, being the mercenary, is capable of many other skills, ranging from cooking to sewing to housework. Because of her time living alone, she has honed these skills over the years. de:Suzu Category:Characters Category:Female character